


The Results of Redemption

by itwasred



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s07e07 The Slabside Redemption, F/M, Felicity Smoak is Oliver Queen's Lobster, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Married Life, Married Sex, Olicity Reunion, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasred/pseuds/itwasred
Summary: He was free. He was alive. He was home.Some drabbles about the results of 7x07. Tried to put down everything I wanted before 7x08 airs.Chapters 3 and 5 bumped the rating to E. Aka yummy, passionate married reunion sex.





	1. Solid ground

**Author's Note:**

> 7x07. So many thoughts. So much emotion. So I have written some short drabbles to process. Rated G for now but it won’t be for long. I’m bad at updating stuff but I actually already have a few of these mostly written so let’s get in here and work through our emotions fanfic style.

She watched her shaky hand reach up and touch her husband’s face. His gorgeous face. She watched his expression go from pain to relief to comfort all in the 30 seconds since he walked out of his newest hell to her. With his eyes closed her strong, intimidating, weapon of a man who had undoubtedly added to the list of horrors he had endured in the past hours, nuzzled her hand in contentment. It was a touch, a loving touch he hadn’t felt in months. A touch he would recognize anywhere. A touch that grounded him. That made him see the light through anger or fear or mind-altering drugs.

Her other hand reached to cup her husband’s face, even shakier than the first somehow. Framing his face for the first time in months, she let out the sob that was stuck in her chest ever since she had gotten the alert on her drive to pick up her man. She had gone from relief and excitement to utter terror. Unable to hack the jail’s system, she was left helpless. More than helpless, she didn’t even have eyes. She had sat in Diggle’s car in silence, fearing for her husband’s life yet completely true in her faith of him.

Tears flowed from behind her glasses and she looked up at him, his eyes still closed but she could see the peace washing over his features. His hands were soft and light at her hips as her fingers dug into his neck, pulling him down to her. Their lips met as her eyes squeezed shut. Months of memories of them had both kept her going and broke her since she had seen him last, but this here was real. It was them.

They separated for a breath, her mouth closing in on his bottom lip. She didn’t register the long scratchy beard or the blood caked to it, she only noticed him. Her hands went around his neck as she stepped even closer, unable to have any physical distance between them at all. She felt the awkward angles of his body, his arms immobile on her waist and his legs bent in. But he was upright and he was kissing her, and she wouldn’t stop until he did.

His lips separated from her for another breath. This time her name passed through his lips. It didn’t feel real. Another sob wracked her body. She pulled him down impossibly closer, his head falling into the crook of her neck. Hot tears fell onto her shoulder as she squeezed her husband as tight as she dared.

“Felicity”, he whispering reverently once again. “Felicity.”

“Oh Oliver,” she answered. “I’m here baby, I’m here.” Her chest was seizing but he was here. He was in her arms and that’s all that mattered.


	2. The journey home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity leave Slabside and focus on being safe in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How close is Slabside to Star City? Is it just an island off the coast? How long does it take to get to and from Star City as people have been doing all season? I don’t know and I don’t want to figure it out but what I do know is that I don’t like plot inconsistencies. I had said before that Felicity and Dig were in a car. But how does a car get to an island? I really don’t want to make Oliver get on a boat after everything that happened at Slabside. So we’re switching to a helicopter off the island to ARGUS then a car home. Just an FYI for any other anal Annie out there like me. Wow I take back the anal Annie comment. How about precisionist Patty?
> 
> I’m going to go ahead and bump the rating to T for this one. Then chapter 3 is gonna bump it to M or E, just an FYI for the kiddies. Also stay in school and don’t do any hard drugs.

The only words Oliver and Diggle exchanged were Dig offering to take them home. A nod, an understanding look, then they were in the ARGUS helicopter headed for Star City.

Oliver hadn’t looked away from Felicity’s face since they had boarded. Diggle sat up front with the pilot but the backseat was a whole other world. Just them. Oliver was slumped over in his seat but remained upright with only the strength from her holding him together. He had one of her hands in both of his as her free hand lightly explored his mangled body. He grimaced when she brushed over a knife wound, winced when she tested his bad knee.

With the ear protection on she couldn’t hear much. She longed to lay on his chest and hear his heartbeat. She had spent months trying her hardest to remember how he sounded with every way that he said her name. All she wanted was to feel his warmth and hear him say her name over and over again. She just wanted to be surrounded by him, to feel nothing but him. She still had residual anger and sadness, but right now the only emotion she wanted to feel was love. Her eyes must’ve shown her desires, Oliver smiled bigger than he had since the prison gates had closed behind him, love shining back in his clear blue eyes.

“Dig can you hear us?” Oliver asked, glancing to the front seat. When no answer came over the headset he knew that John had given them their own space, knowing how much they just needed each other.

Oliver turned back to Felicity trying to figure out how to convey how he felt. He wasn’t even sure he knew how he felt. The adrenaline from the fight with Diaz had worn off, the pounding of his pulse in his ears finally calming down since he laid eyes on that monster in visitation. He had killed again. He knew he had to do it, but adding another body to his list of murders weighed heavily on Oliver. He thought of Samson’s burning body they left behind. The dead guards he stepped over to fight Diaz. But looking into his wife’s eyes he did know that he loved her and he was so happy and relieved to be back in her arms.

Felicity’s free hand still explored his body, but Oliver stopped its trail over his aching ribs. He brought to up to rest over his heart, over the burned molten skin Chase had left behind. Felicity took a deep shuddering breath, clutching at his chest as more tears spilled out of her. Oliver rested his forehead on hers, theirs tears running together down their faces.

“Felicity I need you to know that I have thought about the decision I made without you every single day and I know, God I know, that I should have gone to you.”

“Oliver now is not the time for this conversation.”

“But-” Oliver pulled back to explain before he was cut off.

“No.”

“But Felicity -”

“Oliver Jonas Queen,” she began in her loud voice. “I haven’t seen you in 7 months. I haven’t gotten to touch you in 7 months. So now is not the time for such a big conversation. Now is the time for me to hold you. For me to reassure myself that you are here and mine and alive. For you to forgive yourself for what happened back there and focus on this, on us. And to check your injuries which appear to be many.”

“Okay. But-”

“No buts Oliver. This is the healing time. Later we can have big conversation time.”

He huffed in understanding. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Felicity looked up with a watery smile. “I know that Oliver. And I promise we will work through this.”

“Yeah?” Oliver hesitantly asked, breaking eye contact.

“Yes,” Felicity answered as she raised his chin back up. “And I’m sorry too.”

“Felicity,” Oliver scoffed. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.”

“I do Oliver, I really do. But we will have this conversation when you aren’t covered in blood and I’m not an absolute basketcase. Although I really can’t foresee when I won’t be a basketcase in the near future. Because you’re here. Finally. And I’m never letting you go again.”

“Fine.” Oliver agreed and smirked at his wife’s babbling ability regardless of the situation they were in.

“Fine.”

Oliver reached up to trace Felicity’s cheek. “God Felicity I missed you so much.”

“I missed you so much too Oliver.” Felicity choked out her response as another sob violently cascaded through her entire body.

Her hands reached back up to trace his face, fingers carding through the thick bristles of his beard and his almost non-existent hair. Her thumbs wiped at the tears still flowing freely from him.

“I love you Oliver Queen. And I will always always love you.”

“And I am the luckiest man in the entire world.” Felicity hiccuped a small laugh, the irony of Oliver thinking he was lucky after he was forced to save an entire prison from going up in flames and having to kill again, not lost. “As long as I have you I will be okay.”

“You will always have me. We will work through this Oliver.”

Oliver dropped his gaze and nodded, trying his hardest to push out the voice telling him that he ruined her life, that she couldn’t possibly love him after another lie, another breach of trust.

“Oliver we are family.” Felicity whispered causing him to timidly raise his head again. “You, me, and William are a family. We love each other and we will always love each other.”

“William?” Oliver choked out the name of his son, guilt flooding him once again for putting his son through all of this pain.

“He’s fine. I checked in last night and told him I was coming to get you. He wanted to come with me but without a family jet I can’t exactly get a boy from England to Star City that fast, plus I’m glad he wasn’t here for this. He doesn’t know that Diaz escaped. I figured we would call when we get back to ARGUS and get him up to speed before he comes home for good.”

“Good, okay. Sounds good.” Oliver mumbled, trying not to get lost in his head.

“Oliver, William loves you. He just wants to see his Dad again. He wants to be with his family.”

“That is all I want too.”

“I know baby, I know.” She leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together again. They didn’t mind their wet noses touching or the hiccuping breaths they were taking. Their lips touched but they didn’t initiate another kiss, content to breathe each other in. “We will all be together once we get you checked out, okay?”

“Okay.”

They remained pressed together for the rest of the flight into Star City. Oliver closed his eyes and focused on the heat coming off of Felicity, never once looking down at the water beneath them.

Once the helicopter landed at the ARGUS headquarters, Felicity helped him out to a wheelchair which he surprisingly didn’t refuse. If she wasn’t such a nervous wreck of emotions, she would’ve laughed at this being the tipping point for Oliver finally following medical directions. Oliver was compliant and they quickly stitched up his wounds. Most of his injuries were from hits and falls. How he didn’t break any ribs or tear anything in his knee, she had no idea. But she was glad that all he needed was rest. She assured the doctors he would follow orders and that she could re-dress his wounds if they needed it. With a swift nod and a sincere thank you from Oliver, he was discharged.

“Come on baby, let me take you home.”


	3. Love me naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re finally home. And they get naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one bumped the rating up to E.
> 
> I have no idea where they are going to have Oliver and Felicity live in the show, but for this fic I assume that ARGUS has some clean-up team (because let’s be real if you murder a bunch of people in a civilian building you gotta clean up and make it seem like it isn’t a crime scene) and Dig used them because he realized he was a huge asshole who left one of his supposed closest friends when she needed him the most. I am mad at John Diggle and if the writers don’t address the OTA relationship tension I will be highly upset.
> 
> Chapter title stolen from my favorite Ella Mai song:
>
>>   
> I need somebody who loves me naked  
> Someone who never asks for love  
> But knows how to take it  
> Are you that somebody  
> Who sees a wall and breaks it  
> Are you ready to fight just to see what's lost behind my flaws  
> Can you love me naked  
> 

Felicity led him through their apartment, their hands clasped together. She hadn’t been back since Diaz’s men had attacked them during family dinner. But Dig had assured her that it was safe and that he had sent some ARGUS agents to clean up for them. Another effort at getting back into her good graces, Felicity was sure.

Oliver glanced across the open space of the family room and kitchen with far away eyes, remembering that fight, remembering Felicity chide him for being too nonchalant in having a family dinner. That was the last time he felt safe with his family, even if it wasn’t a full sense of safety.

Felicity tugged him forward to their bedroom. The air left his lungs as he laid eyes on their bed, their pictures still sitting on their bedside tables, the bed full of pillows. A picture of contentment, but Oliver wasn’t sure he knew how to feel safe and content anymore.

“Do you want me to help you take a shower?” Felicity’s voice cut through the fog of his mind. “I know you can stand on your own fine with the pain meds they gave you but i figured you might be too sore to wash everywhere. I mean I know the wounds are clean and bandaged but you know, you’re big and with your back and sore ribs...I don’t know.”

“I would be crazy to say no to a shower with you Felicity.” Oliver grabbed both of her hands, cutting off the mumble of his incredibly cute wife.

“Okay then let’s go wash prison off of you.”

“Did you want to talk first?” Oliver asked trepidatiously. He wanted nothing more than to be naked with his wife, but he didn’t want to scare her with all the scars and bruises she had yet to see.

“Still not ready for that conversation yet.”

“Felicity we can’t avoid it forever.”

“I know. Trust me I know.” Felicity took a deep breath and rested her forehead on his ARGUS shirt-clad chest. “I just never thought I would see the day Oliver Queen is urging me to talk and I don’t want to.”

“I just want us to move forward. To move past this, together.”

“I do too baby. I do.” She reassured him. “But please can we wait until tomorrow? William will be home in 2 days which mean we have plenty of time for us.”

“Okay, that sounds perfect.”

“Good. Now then let’s get your naked.”

“Felicity Smoak, always trying to get me naked.”

“You better believe it,” she answered as she went to the bathroom to turn on the lights and start the water. “Oh but it’s Felicity Queen now.”

“What?” Oliver froze at the comment she so casually let slip.

“When you were gone I changed it.” She answered like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“But I thought you wanted to keep Smoak?” Oliver leaned against the doorframe to the bathroom, frowning. “I never wanted you to change your name for me.”

“I know Oliver and trust me I appreciate it. I love the feminist that you are. But you were gone and I missed you and changed it.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.” Felicity stood in front of Oliver, her hands floating to his chest. “Now are we going to get you naked and clean or are you going to keep asking me questions?”

“Naked. Naked is good.”

“Good answer.” Felicity reached for Oliver’s shirt, slowly pulling it over his head. The movement revealed familiar scars covered by new bruises and bandages. She saw how Oliver tried to mask his wince at lifting his arms over his head to complete their task.

Once his shirt was gone Oliver nervously looked down at Felicity. She had seen his old scars many times before and always assured him that they weren’t something he should be ashamed of. She always made a point of telling him that his scars were badges of the journey he endured to become the hero he is, but he wasn’t feeling like much of a hero.

“Oh Oliver.” Felicity ever so gently let her fingers trace the new scars that weren’t covered by bandages. “I am so so sorry you went through so much more pain and suffering. You don’t deserve that.”

Oliver watched as a tear slipped down his wife’s cheek, guilt flooding him. “Well it was my choice to go in there.”

“You choose to do what you thought was the best way to keep your family safe Oliver. Regardless of if that was the right decision or not, you never deserve to be hurt like this.”

Felicity spent a few more moments cataloguing his new appearance, lingering over the stab wound on the side of his ribs. Her touch at his self-inflicted wound made the feeling of guilt overpower her words. Surely if she knew he did that himself only to do the bidding of a criminal they had put away together, she wouldn’t feel the same. If she knew what he did to those guards to get purposely thrown into Level Two or what happened when Diaz took over the prison...no way even his Felicity, the most loving person he knew, could possibly see past all of that. Not when it was a choice he made without her input.

“Oliver look at me.” He hadn’t realized that his eyes had closed, or that a look of pain had clouded his face. “No matter the circumstance, white, black, or gray, you never deserve pain. You are a good man, Oliver Queen. A good man who wants to help others, who loves. You only deserve love.”

“Felicity-”

“No Oliver.” She cut him off, reaching for his jaw. “I know that we need to talk about it. And we will. But I won’t let you tell yourself that you aren’t a good man or that you deserve pain. We have had that conversation before. Many times. And we will probably have it more in the future until I can finally convince you. And everytime I will remind you that you are a hero and that I love you. And you will listen to me. Is that clear?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good, now take off your pants and get into the shower.”

Felicity pulled her shirt over her head, unclasping her bra before Oliver even had a chance to reach for his waistband. Seeing his wife naked for the first time in months made his heart skip a beat. This amazing woman was here, she was still here with him and she was willing to fight for them. He was in awe of her. But he didn’t linger long, he knew better than to not follow an order from Felicity.

They stepped into the shower together and just enjoyed the warmth of the spray. Facing each other, Felicity continued her exploration of Oliver’s body. Instead this time her lips followed her fingers.

“I love you Oliver. And I will remind you every single day that you are worthy of that love.”

Oliver hung his head in response, his hands spanning Felicity’s waist. “I am so lucky for that Felicity.”

They never stopped touching as they helped each other get clean. It was if they couldn’t get enough skin to skin contact, anything to remind each other that the other was real and was there.

“God I missed you Felicity,” Oliver’s voice broke the silence as Felicity gently rubbed soap around the skin not covered by the plastic bandages. “Seeing you feels like a dream. I dreamed of you every night.”

“I’m here Oliver. I’m real.”

“And I am so goddamn lucky.” He removed her hands from his abdomen, placing them at her sides and taking a step back. “You are so gorgeous. I didn’t tell you enough before. Didn’t show you enough.”

Felicity blushed at his assessment. “Trust me Oliver you showed me plenty. Don’t you remember the summer of non-stop sex across the world?”

“Of course I remember. Those are some of my fondest memories.” He ran his hands from her jaw, down to her collarbone and across her shoulders to her breasts. Then he ran them down her sides before resting them on her hips, lightly squeezing the flesh there. “I still could tell you more, show you more. You deserve everything Felicity.”

Felicity stepped back into his space and pulled his face down for a kiss. Unlike the tearful pressing of their lips together in front of Slabside, this was an open mouth, tongue dueling kiss that was completely controlled by Felicity. Oliver’s left hand moved from her hip around to her backside, cupping her ass, causing her lips to leave his and a moan to escape her beautiful mouth.

“I missed you so much,” he breathed in her mouth. “Your lips, your eyes, your ass. God Felicity you are so perfect.”

“I missed you too, Oliver. And if you’re up for it I plan to show you how much after we finish getting you clean.”

“That sounds amazing.” Oliver leaned back in to press their lips together again, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. He loved how full it was, how he could feel her breath hitch everytime he did it. Releasing her lip, he turned around and grabbed the shampoo, intent on finishing their shower so they could move to the showing each other how much they missed each other phase of the evening.

Their shower was a blur of hands and soap, Felicity scrubbing away the memories of lukewarm, open showers. Her ministrations were soothing, allowing Oliver to truly relax, the first shower in months he hadn't needed to be on high alert. 

When they finished Oliver turned off the water and helped Felicity step out onto the soft rug of the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and gently dried her off, not able to take his eyes off of her body.

“How are you feeling?” Felicity asked as she patted his torso dry. “I will change these bandages tomorrow but they look fine for now.”

“I feel so relaxed baby, thank you. I'm still feeling sore but the hot water definitely helped.”

“Good.”

She lightly traced the purple bruises on his sides that reached around to his back. “Does that hurt?”

“Not at all.”

“Okay then I want you to go lay down on your back. You need to give your body a break.”

Oliver walked into their bedroom and gingerly laid down on the bed. She was right, he was exhausted. His body was definitely feeling that fall. Among the other beatings it had taken.

His wife left the bathroom and his breath hitched in his chest. She was a vision. A pure light. Her soft smile was contagious. Oliver had had dreams like this in prison, his angel coming to save him. Except in his dreams when he gorgeous wife walked towards him she never got there, always taken away by some horror his brain conjured.

Felicity did make it to the bed, she smiled down at Oliver and she swung one leg over his body, settling down to straddle his lap. The feeling of her warm skin on his caused a groan to leave his mouth, his hands automatically reaching down to grab her hips.

“Felicity,” he whispered into the space between them.

“I’m here Oliver. I’m here and you’re safe. You can relax, you’re home.”

Oliver nodded up at his wife, unable to form any words. He had been awestruck by her many times before, but tonight it was all so new. Her light was filling the void that had been created in him these last months in prison, as it had before. He knew all he had to do was be in her presence and the light would take over.

Felicity readjusted on his lap, allowing his dick to settle into her warm center. Her knees gripped his hips at the sensation as matching moans echoed in their quiet space.

“Mmm, Oliver,” Felicity hummed as she leaned down to press her forehead against her husband’s. “I missed you so much.”

Oliver’s hands ran from her hips to her knees then back up to stroke the firm flesh of her ass, trying to re-memorize the feeling of her skin. His eyes were locked with hers, unable and unwilling to look away. He reached up her back to pull her farther into his body, their chests pressed together. More contented sounds left Felicity’s mouth at the increase in contact and her hair fell around him like a curtain. Oliver kept one hand exploring her skin as the other reached up to tuck some of the loose strands behind her ear. Her hair was drying into the soft curls he loved so much and he savored the feel of them falling through his fingers.

“I missed you more than I ever thought I could Felicity.” Oliver finally found his voice, intent on making his wife hear how much she meant to him, how she kept him going, kept him alive. “Every single night and morning I would look at the picture I had of you and William. Just your face alone would make me smile. No matter what was going on, you kept me alive. You are my guiding light. And I will do whatever it takes to make up the months of separation to you. I will show you every single day how much I love and appreciate you. I promise Felicity.”

Felicity cut off the end of his promise by slamming her lips to his. She loved him, god she loved him, but she didn’t want to think of the past few months. She wanted to think of this, of them together. With renewed determination, Felicity braced her hands on Oliver’s shoulders and pressed herself more fully into the kiss, her tongue pushing forward into her husband’s mouth. Oliver immediately granted her access, his hand cupping her cheek while the other pulled her hips even closer.

She rewarded his enthusiasm by beginning to make small circles with her hips, causing the hand at her hip to squeeze the flesh there. She broke their lip lock to pull some much needed air into her lungs, looking down to the the familiar darkening irises of her husband.

The circles of her hips got more frantic as Oliver assisted in their movement. She was coating the length of his cock in her wetness, reveling at the heat coming from them. Oliver’s hips thrust up causing his length to bump against her clit perfectly, a beautiful groan tearing from her lips in response.

Oliver palmed her ass, pushing and pulling with her actions, losing himself in her movements. Felicity leaned back, her eyes closing at the sensations. Oliver reared up at the loss of contact, his lips landing where her neck met her shoulder only for a second before Felicity gently urged him back down.

“Lay back Oliver,” she prompted. “Your body needs rest, please just relax and let me okay?”

Oliver wanted to argue, he wanted to take control and show Felicity how he felt. But he knew that his body had taken a beating and he wanted to turn a new leaf, to listen to his wife. He trusted her with everything he had, he just needed to let that trust take control.

“Okay,” he finally answered. “I can do that.”

“Good.” She encouraged his hands to wrap around her hips again, hers coming to settle along his jaw. “You are so gorgeous and I love you so much. Let me show you how much I missed you.”

Oliver nodded in response. Silence came to his again as he watched his wife in wonderment. Her curls were teasing his chest and she leaned down to give him another kiss before her lips moved to his neck. Oliver let his eyes shut, touch and smell taking over. He felt her tenderly kiss his burnt Bratva tattoo. He smelled the shampoo he just helped her use on her hair. Her felt her soft fingers as they traced his abdomen, still learning the new landscape there. He smelled her, her essence. The sweet intoxicating smell of his wife brought him back to the present.

Felicity sat up as his eyes opened once again. She kept eye contact as she reached down and touched a part of Oliver that he hadn’t thought about for months, pushing his desires away so he could focus on survival. Felicity moaned as she lifted up slightly, fitting his cock into its favorite place. A tear came to her eye as she sunk down onto him at last, their body fusing. Oliver reached up to brush the wetness from her cheek, love shining in his eyes.

“I love you Oliver Queen.”

“I love you Felicity Queen.”

Felicity smiled at his use of her new name, warmth flooding her even more. She braced her hands on his chest as she began to move. His eyes shifted down to where they were connected, his hands encouraging his wife’s movements. One hand shifted up to her chest, reverently cupping her breast in his hand.

“You are so beautiful Felicity,” Oliver whispered.

Felicity choked in response to his compliment, her emotions caught in her throat. She couldn’t express the depths of her emotions for this man at the moment, but she could show him.

Their movements got faster, the sounds of heavy breaths and wet skin slapping together permeated the room. Their eyes remained locked on one another and their hands explored each others bodies, constantly reassuring each other that this was real. Oliver bent his knees, placing his feet on the bed to give Felicity something to lean back on.

Her moans were getting louder and her movements move erratic. Oliver knew her, would never forget her body or it’s reaction to him. He knew what she needed and he would give her everything.

He reached down to where they were intimately connected and lightly placed his thumb on her clit. She squeaked in response, eyes widening and Oliver met the rhythm of her hips with the movement of his thumb. She was slippery and amazing, pants leaving her mouths. Hearing her reaction to him was the most beautiful thing Oliver had heard since he left Slabside, other than her saying his name.

“Come on Felicity, come for me,” Oliver urged, increasing the pressure of his thumb on her clit.

Felicity writhed on his lap, her eyes rolling back as she gave into the amazingly perfect way her husband was playing her body. She was lost in the haze, nothing but them, their connection. But she lifted herself from the fog, pulling Oliver’s hand away from her, giggling at the adorable confused look on his face.

“I want to come with you.”

She leaned forward, fusing their mouths together, their sweaty chests sliding against each other. Oliver needed no further encouragement. His feet still planted on the bed, he thrust up into her, his hands gripping her incredible ass.

“Shit,” Felicity slammed her eyes closed. Her forehead falling to his neck as she body started to shake.

“Look at me Felicity.”

Her eyes opened back up, seeing love reflected in her partner’s. He continued his movements, her pleasure increasing even more.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too baby.” She choked out the words, teetering on the edge.

“Come with me Felicity,” Oliver’s soft words and loving eyes were such an amazing contrast to the snap of his hips. Her pulled her hips down and he thrust up, hitting a spot in her that caused her vision to start to black out. “Please baby, come with me. I need you.”

His request set her on fire, her whole body quivering, legs shaking as Oliver emptied himself into her. Felicity forced her eyes to remain open so she would watch his face. Pleasure and love and awe graced his handsome features. Their pants melded together as they came down. Their sweaty foreheads remained plastered together as their bodies stilled.

Tears began to flow down Felicity’s face, a sob leaving her chest. Oliver wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her further into their intimate embrace.

“Shh baby, I got you. I’m home.”


	4. Relationships are hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, mostly dialogue drabble for the impending talk Oliver and Felicity need to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Oliver and Felicity openly talk about mental health and have worked through a lot of Oliver’s traumas together. This is just some dialogue of that conversation in regards to Oliver’s decision to go to jail to save his family and on some level thinking he deserved to be locked up.
> 
> Mental health is v important btw.
> 
> P.S. Thanks to everyone leaving kudos and comments, I really appreciate it. I usually only feel a muse for the one scene I write and publish then I’m out of writing (or posting what I write) for a year. But this season is making me feel all the feels and at the risk of my husband killing me for relating everything to Olicity, I have come here to process instead. Plus I’ve been back in the lab for work the last couple of weeks and have plenty of down time to write while tests run (just don’t tell my boss).

“So now is it time to have that talk?”

“Oliver Queen wants to willingly have a deep conversation about his traumas and how it affects those he loves? Wow prison really has changed you.”

“Felicity.” Oliver tried to sound scolding at her blase tone, but instead showed how hurt he was, how much he knew he needed to share with her.

“I know baby, I’m sorry. You know me I deflect with sarcasm.” Felicity plopped down onto the couch next to Oliver, trying to turn off the selfish, angry part of her and just listen.

“I know. But you’re not wrong. I have changed.” Oliver took a deep breath before he continued. “I had thought with every obstacle we had hurdled, I was growing. And with the lock down in the bunker then Lian Yu, I thought I was there. But I’m not. I’m still fighting the same demons.”

“Oh honey you have grown. So much. So incredibly much. And I am so so proud of you. But you will always have those demons, they don’t go away. You just have to be aware of them. Be aware of how they are affecting you and your actions, and how that impacts those around you.”

“What if I never rid myself of them? If I can’t stop them from impacting you?”

“Oliver. I know what I signed up for. I will work with you, fight with you, every single day for the rest of our lives. I’m not going anywhere.” Felicity reached across the space separating them and took his hand in hers. “Just like I told you, I will remind you every day that you are a hero and that I love you. For as long as it takes.”

“But what if you can never convince me? What if you get tired of me making the same mistakes and you having to fix them for me? God Felicity, if not for you I would have never gotten out of Level Two. We never would’ve caught Diaz.”

“I will never tire of loving you Oliver Queen,” Felicity forced his eyes back to hers. Whenever he was feeling vulnerable and unsure of himself, he would retreat. And she wasn’t going to let him. “And that’s what I’m here for. We’re partners remember?”

“I do.”

“Then let me be your partner. Clue me into your thought process before you make a decision. Even if I disagree with the decision you make, at least we can be on the same page and I can try to get through that thick head of yours.”

“You’re right. You’re right. Of course you’re right, you’re a genius.”

“I appreciate the flattery, but thinking I’m smart and trusting me to be part of your choices are two different things.”

“I do trust you Felicity, with everything.” Oliver ran his hand over his face, trying to explain the Diaz situation. “I trusted you with Darhk and with Chase, with Diaz it was just different. He was heartless, and I felt like I needed to look at it from the same point of view.”

“Oliver, your enemies will always use me or William to get to you. Especially now that the Green Arrow has been unmasked.” That was a discussion for another time. “But we can protect each other as a team. I want to be here, with you, fighting. And William does too. He was furious at me for sending him away. But sending him away and potentially sending myself away forever are two very different things.”

“Yeah you’re right. I just couldn’t see another alternative.”

“You couldn’t see one, but maybe we could have, together. We have resources, we have friends. We could have figured something else out that didn’t mean you leaving us.”

“I fucked up Felicity. I should have come to you the minute I thought of telling Watson.”

“Yes you should have. But the past is in the past Oliver. We need to figure out how to make sure you don’t block me out like that again.”

“How can you be so supportive? You should hate me for what I did. The new identities, the fear. I’ve caused you so much pain Felicity.”

“Have I been a mess the last 7 months? Yes. Have I cried every single day? Yes. But Oliver those emotions pale in comparison to how much I love you. I told you once you opened my heart in a way that I didn’t think was possible, and I wasn’t lying. The fear I felt, the sadness, the absolute drive to get you back? Those emotions were only because of how much I love you.”

Oliver saw the honestly in Felicity’s eyes. The love. The trust in him despite his flaws, his mistakes.

“I am so lucky to have you Felicity.”

“Damn right you are. Now are you ready to tell me what happened at Slabside? The fight with Diaz? Level Two?”

Oliver cringed at the thought of telling her what he saw in Level Two. Of the fake memory of William on that life raft with him instead of his father. But she was looking at him with such love that he knew telling her would make it better. It would make him better.

“I am.”


	5. Cling to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is a more sharing, and very clingy husband after his experiences in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is feelings then smut. Because honestly that is all I want to see in tonight’s episode.
> 
> 3 chapters in 1 day. Damn I am an editing machine (but not that great, sorry no beta). Also want to get them out before tonight’s episode, before my headcanon is tainted. And by tainted I mean give me the rumored shower scene NOW.
> 
> I think this is it for this little drabble series, but maybe tonight will inspire more.

Felicity and Oliver were laying in bed, basking in their ‘them’ time. William was on his way home and they couldn’t wait, but this time to heal together was more than necessary. Plus William coming home meant that they would have to put clothes on, something that neither of them really wanted to do yet.

“Your ring on my face.”

“Huh?”

“Your wedding ring on my cheek. I remember feeling it when you got me out of Slabside.”

Felicity stared at him in silence, letting him continue, still in awe of this new sharing all the time Oliver.

“I walked through those gates and looked up and saw you. It was the first time I had seen you without plexiglass between us and I had to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. I reached for you and then you put your hand on my face and it felt so warm and amazing, but then I felt the cold metal of your ring and it was the most clarity I have ever felt. You were there for me, reminding me of what I care most about in life. You. Us. Our family.”

“Oh Oliver.”

“I don’t know why the ring means so much to me. But I remember it when Diaz drugged me too. When I hallucinated you, you didn’t have the ring on and it killed me. Reminded me of the two other times you left your ring.”

“Baby I’m so sorry -”

“No, no please don’t apologize. We’ve talked about that. We’ve moved past it.”

“Okay,” Felicity smiled at the sense of finality in his words. Leaving bad experiences in the past and moving on was something he was working on and Felicity was delighted to see his work in action.

“But then when you rescued me I remember you putting your hand on my chest and even though I had that old suit on, I could feel the ring and it grounded me. Made me remember who I am. I am your husband, Felicity. And William’s dad.”

“Oliver I’m so glad that something physical like that can bring you perspective. But I want you to remember that you are more than just my husband or William’s dad. You are Oliver Queen. The amazing, selfless man who will stop at nothing to help those in need.”

“Thanks for reminding me, Felicity.”

She was lying with her head on his chest, their legs tangled together. Oliver was fiddling with her ring while they talked. Less than 24 hours had passed since Oliver’s return home and the love radiating from the two of them was stronger than ever.

“Felicity I thought about our relationship every single day. What I would do differently when I got out.”

“And what did you decide?”

“I decided that I need to share more with you. Share my headspace so that you know and can always be aware of my decisions or at least my intent, like you said. I know my default is to go things alone but I thought that if I can at least include you on my thinking, for you to know exactly what is going through my damaged mind, you can help me better.”

“Man those listening skills really improved, huh?”

“Well when there’s nothing but silence, it is easy to replay every conversation we had ever had in my head.”

Felicity looked sad at his comment on his loneliness in Slabside. She never wanted him to feel that isolated ever again.

“But before you helped me realize all of that,” Oliver continued, his hand coming up to frame her face. “I decided that I need to not hide how I feel.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we were happy, but I didn’t let myself fully feel that happiness. I did for a bit, after we got married. But then Diaz stripped it away from me. I dissociated, hid from the depths of my feelings for you. Because he knew them, he knew that hurting you would completely destroy me.”

“Oliver.”

“I love you Felicity, so fucking much. But more than that, I need you. I can’t be me without you, and I don’t want to hide from that, I want to embrace it. You are my partner, my everything. If I stop hiding from that then maybe I won’t make these mistakes again.”

Felicity’s heart ached for her husband, so sad for all that he had endured but so grateful for his love and faith in her. She turned on her side and wrapped Oliver in a hug, throwing his leg over his hips to pull him in tight.

“I love you Oliver. I’m right here, I want to be your partner so bad. I need you too. I was so scared when you were gone, I turned into someone I could hardly recognize. But with you here, we can work through anything.”

Oliver turned into the hug, burying his head in her neck and laving her skin with kisses.

“I know you Felicity. And I know that working with Black Siren and capturing Silencer were decisions you felt like you had to make. You were pushed into a corner and my decisions put you there. Please don’t punish yourself. I know you. You are the most loving person I know.”

“But what if I have changed too?”

“Felicity if you can be there for me, I can be there for you. All I want to do is show you how much you mean to me. And if that means I have to remind you who you are, then I will every day.”

“Seems like a fair trade.”

Oliver turned back to her neck, kissing and sucking on the spot he knew without fail always turned her on.

“Felicity you are my light,” he kissed down her shoulder, lightly sinking his teeth into the muscle there. “My love.”

He turned her onto her back, leaning back to look at his wife. He look her in, her clear blue eyes, her swollen lips, her hair splayed out on the pillow. Looking further down her body, he groaned. How was it that the most amazing person, his soulmate, was also the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen?

“Felicity you are so incredibly beautiful. I am so lucky to get to call you my wife.”

Oliver laid his head on Felicity’s chest and nuzzled the skin between her breasts, settling into her body and breathing her in.

“This is where I feel the most safe,” he whispered. “I craved this feeling so much when I was away. The feeling I get when I touch you, hold you, I can’t explain it. It’s the most safe and content I have ever felt. It’s home.”

He wrapped his arms under her, pulling her hips up and settling his locked arms under her lower back. He peppered kisses across her chest, avoiding her nipples as she writhed under him.

“I need to show you, Felicity. Show you how much you mean to me. How much I need you. I just want to make up for those months away. I know I can’t erase the time or the pain, but I can try.”

“You don’t have to do anything for me Oliver.”

“I know.” He nuzzled the underside of her right breast, his arms banding around her even tighter. “But it’s what I want.”

Oliver released his arms, his hands coming up to join in his mouth’s appreciation of her chest. His right hand cupped her breast as he tongue finally touched her aching nipple, pulling breathy moans from her mouth. His left hand played with her neglected nipple.

“I thought about how I could show you how I felt when I got back to you. How I wanted to make you feel.” Oliver continued his mumbles as his mouth dragged down her body. “I couldn’t let myself remember how you felt or what you sounded like when you came, it would be too hard. Literally.”

Felicity’s laugh turned into a gasp when Oliver gripped her hips just the way she liked.

“But now I can. It’s all coming back to me Felicity. The spot on your neck. How sensitive your ass is.” He reached behind her to grab her cheeks, pulling them slightly apart.

“Oliver,” she breathed, eyes closing with pleasure.

“I want everything Felicity. I want to do everything we’ve done again and more. I want to make love to you every way you want. Soft, slow, hard, rough. On the bed, against the wall, on the kitchen counter. Anywhere and everywhere. I want to bury myself in you.”

At the thought he did bury himself in her, pulling her legs apart and plunging his mouth into her heat. Her hips shot up on the contact but Oliver’s hands pulled them back down.

“You taste even better than I remember.” He pulled back to pull her open to him, exposing her lower lips. “God you look amazing. I love you wet you get for me.”

“Guh Oliver…”

“Your body is amazing Felicity, but how you respond to me. That is mind blowing.” He thumbs pulled her apart even more, one thumb slipping into her entrance.

“Shit, baby.”

“I love how you can’t control your mouth when I touch you. Or your legs.” He laughed as he pinned her legs back down again. He couldn’t resist at leaning forward to give a kiss to her exposed clit.

“Oh my god!”

“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you. Just relax. I plan on making you come as much as you can today so no rush.”

“God Oliver, I don’t know if I have the stamina anymore.” Felicity already had a sheen of sweat over her entire body and her cunt was pulsating, she was already so high from him.

“Yes you do baby, I believe in you.” He leaned down to lick a stripe from her entrance back to her clit. “Remember in Bali when you thought you would tap out but we discovered your ability to have back-to-back-to-back-to-back orgasms if I licked you just right?”

“Fuck of course I do. Jesus I thought I was going to die.”

“Hmm but what a good way to go.”

Oliver stopped his teasing and went back in with gusto. He tongue speared at her entrance, gathering her delicious nectar before returning to her clit. His licked lazy half circles across it, building her up until she was shaking and begging.

“Oliver please please please.”

“Please what baby?”

“Please let me come Oliver, please.”

“Anything for you gorgeous.”

He returned to her clit with more pressure than before, circling his index finger against her before plunging in. She loved his fingers, she had told him many times, but feeling each knuckle inside her twist and turn was too much. She gasped and panted, Oliver having to work to hold her down. She kept begging until he sucked her clit into his mouth. A scream tore from her throat and Oliver could feel her toes curling his his back as she peaked.

He backed off, keeping his finger inside of her but still, knowing she would be sensitive. He looked up and saw her eyelids floating back open, a satisfied look on her face.

“I think I may miss this the most.”

“Hmm?” Felicity groggily asked.

“Watching you come. Being the cause of such pleasure for you. It is amazing.”

Before she could respond he licked the juices leaking out of her cunt, groaning at the taste. He pulled out his index finger, hearing her sigh of displeasure at the absence of him inside of her.

“You taste so fucking good.”

“Oliver,” she moaned, her hand going back to his short hair.

He kept up his light licks along her slit, tasting all of her. His hand that she just came on reached back up to her clit, his thumb imitating what he tongue had just done. He knew that if he started light and ramped it up he could get her to come again in under 30 seconds.

Felicity knew that too, her panting growing heavier. Using her breathtaking sounds as encouragement, Oliver put everything he had into her. His lips, his tongue, his freshly shaven chin all worked into tandem with his thumb. The sounds Felicity was making were incredible and sure enough he soon heard the hitch in her throat, the gasp, and his name tumbling from between her lips. The second orgasm was much more calm than the second, but this time Felicity’s eyes remained closed causing Oliver’s to mentally high five himself.

He crawled back up her body, settling next to her as he waited for her to come back to reality. A minute or so later her eyes opened back up, though completely glazed over.

“You are amazing,” she whimpered.

“No Felicity you are the amazing one.”

He leaned down to kiss her, her essence still all over his face. Felicity groaned at the taste of herself, opening her mouth to let her tongue lick along Oliver’s lower lip and chin.

“If this is you making up for the last few months I may not be able to walk for a while.”

“Why would you need to walk when I will be between you legs for the next two days?”

Felicity groaned at the thought of her husband doing that to her nonstop, loving the passionate Oliver she had come to know.

“I told you Felicity I feel safe when I am with you. You are my home. And I will prove that to you, I promise.”


End file.
